The present invention relates generally to manufacturing circuit boards and more specifically to an apparatus for retaining an electric cell that enables the placement of the apparatus onto circuit boards using surface mount technology.
The present application cross-references a prior filed co-pending utility patent application Ser. No. 09/531,030 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for a Battery Holder on a Circuit Boardxe2x80x9d to claim the benefit of the prior filed patent application. Sole inventor Jing Lu Gu is named on both the cross referenced co-pending utility patent application Ser. No. 09/531,030 and the present application.
Manufacturing of circuit boards for integrated circuits and the like have become more and more streamlined. Most integrated circuit systems utilized circuit boards with components connected by a pin in hole (PIH) process. Pins extending from PIH components were inserted into copper plated holes through the circuit board. The PIH components were permanently connected by moving the board over a molten wave of solder with the bottom in contact with the molten wave so that the solder was drawn up into the pinholes to form a metal joint.
With the advent of surface mounted technology, the components are placed on the circuit board where the component leads are soldered to pads on the surface of the circuit board. Solder paste is located on the circuit board where the component leads are placed. Once the components have been placed on the circuit board, heat is applied to the board which activates the solder paste connecting the component leads to the pads on the circuit board. The surface mount technology allows higher density connection since the components are much smaller, connection pads can be spaced closer together, and opposite sides of the circuit board may be utilized for components. The circuit components are contained on a taped reel where automated mechanical component placement devices efficiently populate the circuit board with the circuit components from the taped reel. The surface mount technology greatly reduces the effort and cost of building circuit boards.
Limitations of the surface mounted technology occur when certain circuit components cannot be properly placed on the circuit board using automated mechanical component placement devices. With such limitations, the automated process must include a human intervention step before the circuit boards can be completed. This step increases cost, introduces quality control issues, and slowdowns the manufacturing process of the circuit boards.
Supplying constant uninterrupted power to the circuit board and its circuit components is a challenge with surface mounted technology. Often time the holding fixture for a power cell is not sufficiently robust to maintain positive contact when a sudden impact or jarring occurs. The slight power interruption causes a slight disruption in a device""s output. A talking communication card is an example of such a device. It is powered by a number of button cell batteries. During playback, if the talking communication card receives a sudden impact, the output of the card is disrupted.
Therefore, there is a continual need to develop circuit components suitable for surface mount technology that can be used with automated mechanical component placement devices and are able to supply constant uninterrupted power.
The present invention provides a gold plated apparatus for securely retaining a small gold plated battery or electric cell on a printed circuit board for providing electrical power to electronic circuits connected to the circuit board. The novel improved apparatus for retaining the gold plated battery is based on providing rigid support legs that define a gold plated enclosure for the battery so that the apparatus maintains alignment with the pre-drilled holes on the circuit board. Thus, according to one aspect of the invention, the apparatus for retaining a gold plated battery on a circuit board comprises a gold plated circular cover plate having a circumference, a plurality of support legs extending axially from the circumference of the gold plated circular cover plate, a plurality of prongs extending from each support leg wherein each prong is adapted to fit in respective prong holes on the circuit board, and a gold plated electrical conductor with at least first and second contacts, the first contact adapted for connection to a gold plated battery, and the second contact adapted for connection to an electrical circuit. The apparatus is well suited for surface mount technology where automated placement devices place circuit components on circuit boards during the manufacture of the circuit boards. The apparatus maximizes connectivity between the battery and the circuit board by using a gold plated battery coupled to a gold plated apparatus for holding the battery that is soldered to the circuit board.
According to another aspect of the invention, the circular cover plate includes a retainer spring adapted to provide downward force against the battery and the circuit board. The retainer spring aids in holding the battery in place so that positive contact between the battery contacts is maintained.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the circular cover plate includes a linear section having a bevel retainer adapted to retain the battery within the battery enclosure in the event the circuit card is dropped or otherwise mishandled. The bevel retainer is slanted towards the battery to apply pressure against the battery.
According to another aspect of the invention, the retainer spring pivots against the bevel retainer with the insertion of the battery and forces the bevel retainer against the battery for better retention.
The above and additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.